


Pinned Down

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, pinned down, spiderson, trapped Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: A building pins Peter down and the teen fears he won’t get out this time





	Pinned Down

Peter coughed as the dust settled around him. His ears were ringing, and there was a heavy pressure against his back. The teen ripped his mask off to see he was surrounded by darkness.  
Peter tried to get up only to find part of the building was pinning him down.   
No, no, no.   
The teen felt his chest tighten with anxiety; taken right back to the night he fought the Vulture.   
He tried to use his strength to push the rubble away just like before, but it didn’t work.   
He was trapped.   
Oh god, I’m gonna die.   
No-ones gonna find me and I’m gonna die. 

The comm crackled in the teens ear bringing him back to reality.   
“Kiddo you okay?” Tony asked, worry in his voice.   
“Help,” Peter replied, voice shaky.   
“What happened bug?”   
“I don’t – I don’t know,” the teen replied as tears welled in his eyes, his body starting to shake from the shock.   
The teen tried again to push the rubble off him, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t get out.  
Peter did it before so why couldn’t he now?  
Panic gripped the teens chest and felt like the air was being pushed from his lungs, the darkness felt like it was starting to close in.   
“Peter?” Tony tried, flying faster, “Peter I need you to breath for me bug.”   
“Dad,” Peter choked out, tears running down his cheeks, “I can’t – I can’t get out.”   
“I’m almost there buckaroo just hang on,” Tony reassured, “I need you to breath for me kiddo.”  
Peter did his best to get his breathing under control. 

After what felt like forever Peter felt the rubble start to get lighter. He took a deep breath, planted his hands and pushed up.


End file.
